


How I Stood Up to Flash Thompson and Won Over Peter Parker

by idreamof_music



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, F/M, POV Original Female Character, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamof_music/pseuds/idreamof_music





	How I Stood Up to Flash Thompson and Won Over Peter Parker

In high school, everyone seems to belong to their own little clique. A group of people just like them. I, however, did not. You’d think after a semester here, I’d finally find myself with at least one person in my friend group. That wasn’t quite the case. I didn’t really belong, but I also wasn’t a total outcast. I was just there.

Most of my school days were spent dragging my way through classes and trying not to bite the head off of Flash. Lunches were boring and usually spent at an empty table in the corner. Well, mostly empty. MJ sat on the other side near the middle, her loser friends Peter and Ned squished in across from her.

MJ and I never really spoke to each other. I think she called me a loser once, but that was about it. We usually greet each other with a simple nod of our heads. Sometimes, as crazy as it sounds, we even smile. Shocker!

Peter Parker, on the other hand, hadn’t looked my way. Ever. At least, not that I noticed. We share almost every class, but the dude doesn’t even know I exist. Me, I find it hard not to notice him. It’s not just because he wears those stupid science pun shirts, I mean I do like some of them. It’s not because of his quirky behavior either.

No, I noticed Peter because of the genuine happiness he exudes around his friends. The way his face lights up when he and Ned are talking about their little Lego creations, or when they’re talking about something science related. Peter was handsome, and I couldn’t understand why nobody seemed to agree with that. Poor guy was constantly being teased by Flash, and his minions always joined in with laughter.

My infuriation with Flash started when he tried to cop a feel during gym class about a month after I got here. It blew up even more when I walked into class a few weeks later to see him teasing Peter Parker. Who comes up with the nickname Penis Parker? How is that even funny? I couldn’t believe people found his remarks funny. News flash, it’s not. His cringe attempt at bullying Parker was ridiculous and I had had enough.

We were all sitting at the lunch table, silence from me, the trio in a full-on heated conversation over something. I was focused on the book in my hands, untouched lunch tray to my side. As I flip the page, I hear sudden silence from the group down the table and then something hard hit it. Peeking my head up from my page, I look over and see Flash looming over Peter, a smirk on his face. He was ready to hurl insults at him again. Before he could spew garbage, I stood up, throwing my bag over my shoulder. MJ caught my eye, watching as I stepped away from the table, tray in hand.

“So sorry things didn’t work out with Liz.” I could hear the fake sympathy in his voice and it made me roll my eyes. I tossed my tray and continued to walk, but Flash’s next remark had me stopping in my tracks. “Probably for the best. I mean, you’re not really her style. People like us don’t slum it with people like you. Face it, Penis Parker, you’re going to be all alone the rest of your life with nothing but your lame friends.”

I clenched my teeth in irritation, whirling around and stalking back to the table.  Flash’s friends had gathered by now, some shocked he stooped so low, some laughing just to keep up with him. I grabbed him by the shirt, shoving him back from the table.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Eugene?” I yelled at him.

Flash stares back at me. Was he frightened? That’s possible. I pushed him back one more time making him lose his balance and catch himself by holding onto another table. I’m sure if I could see myself, I’d probably look like a mad woman. I didn’t care. Flash had stepped too far over the line too many times, and this was his lesson.

“What do you get out of tearing Peter down? Does it really make you feel good about yourself? I promise you, more people care about Parker than they do you. At least he’s a genuine guy. Who the hell cares if he’s a freaking Brainiac and most likely smarter than most of the kids here. Who cares if he only hangs out with a select group of people. You have no right to spout such hateful things to him.”

By the end of my outburst I was out of breath, eyes from all over the cafeteria were on me. I looked down at Parker, who was staring back up at me with those brown doe eyes of his. A tinge of pink stained his cheeks as he looked over to Ned, the other boy gaping at me. I smiled at him and looked back to Flash.

“Who the hell do you think you are? This isn’t any of your business,” Flash tried defending himself.

I rolled my eyes again and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Leave my friends alone, Flash. He did nothing to you. Just leave him alone or else next time I’m going to kick your ass.” Looking down at Peter again, I tilted my head to the exit. “Come on, Parker. Let’s get out of here?” It came out more like a question as I noticed MJ staring at me, a new expression across her face.

Peter stood up quickly, grabbing his tray and his bag, and followed me away from the table. The last thing I heard as I grabbed Peter’s hand and yanking him out the door, was Flash stuttering over his words and his group leaving him behind. I chuckled to myself, glancing back at the room to see a smile on MJ’s face and Ned shocked.

The hallways were quiet as we slowly walked down them. Occasionally a few students would appear, shuffling through their lockers. None of them paid attention to us as we made our way through school. The clunking of my booted heel was all I heard as we turned another corner. Looking around I spotted my next classroom, knowing Peter’s was not too far from here.

I pulled Peter to a stop next to some lockers, the two of us standing there in silence. I was suddenly aware of the warm hand in my clammy one when it tightened its grip. When I look up at Peter through my lashes, his face is cast downwards, staring at the ground. “Pater,” I mumbled into the air, shaking his hand a bit. That was all it took to break his concentration and have him pulling away from me to lean against the lockers.

“Peter are you ok?” I looked at him with concern, our eyes finally meeting. He nodded and coughed, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Thanks… for that. Really, thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Parker. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Plus, the look on his face was priceless. Bet he’s never had someone stand up to him like that.” I dipped my head down, smiling at my feet.

“How come we’ve never talked?” I snapped my head up, my brows furrowed and eyes blinking slowly. “We’ve sat near each other for the last five months and not once have you said anything to me.” He crossed his arms, watching me like a specimen.

I shrugged. “Intimidation?” I joked. He snorted, shaking his head. Sighing, I leaned against the locker next to him, folding my arms. “Honestly, I didn’t think you noticed me. I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while but was always too nervous. I mean, MJ and I have yet to have an actual conversation, just stupid nods.”

Peter smiled at me, my breath catching in my throat. “Kind of hard not to notice you.” I glared at him a little, feeling slightly offended. “No, I don’t mean that in a bad way. Just that you’re like the only girl other than MJ to act like all this teen crap is nothing.”

“Oh, Please,” I snorted. He laughed and shook his head.

“It’s true! I think it’s kind of cool. Badass actually.” He was staring at me, a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk to class, but his hand grabbed mine, pulling me back to the locker. I looked at him curiously. “You said you were nervous to talk to me. Why is that?”

I laughed, shoving his shoulder. “You’re pretty cute, Parker. Not sure how you don’t realize that.” A moment of silence passes with Peter staring at my face, not blinking at all. “Did I break you?” A blush creeps across his cheeks and just before he can open his mouth to say anything, a bell rings.

The halls suddenly start filling with students, some were headed straight to class, and some were making quick last minute stops at their lockers. I jump away from Peter and walk into the sea of students. I look back to see the spot he occupied, now taken by the owner of said locker. Looking away with a frown, I continue to my chemistry class.

Before I can walk through the threshold, a hand on my shoulder pulls me back. I turn around to see Peter scratching his neck and looking past my shoulder. Slowly his eyes drift back to my face. I give him a sweet smile. “Can I help you, Parker?”

“Can I take you out sometime?” Boy didn’t even ease himself into that one.

I’m stunned, not able to find my voice. Peter Parker just asked me out. On a date. Is this real? I pinch myself, muttering a profanity in pain and rubbing the spot. Peter looks down at his feet and I can practically imagine all the thoughts about to run through his head. Before he can take my silence as me turning him down, I grab his hand, grinning.

“Yes, Peter. Absolutely. I’d love to go out with you sometime,” I answer quickly. He returns my smile, anxiety washed away.

“Ok. Ok, cool. I’ll uh- Yeah, I’ll see you after class then. Maybe I can walk you home after school?” He starts walking backward, bumping into someone and apologizing.

“I’d like that,” I giggle, brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear.

Peter turns away from me, throwing a look back at me over his shoulder, and walks down the hall in search of Ned and his classroom. Just as he’s about to turn a corner, he fists pumps the air, making me laugh again. The sound of running steps is accompanied by an arm pulling me into the room. “We’re late,” MJ states before pushing me to my table.

I sit down in my seat, completely shocked. I stood up to Flash. Peter Parker asked me out. MJ just talked to me. It was a complete one-eighty from his morning. I looked back to the corner of the room, spotting MJ at her table, smiling at me in a totally creepy way. ‘Are we friends now?’ I mouthed to her. She shrugged, but her smile never faltered. I smile back and turn to my table, reaching for my goggles. I think I just found my group, and oh what a group it is.


End file.
